Endless
by reignofhavok
Summary: Stuck in the hellish Spencer Mansion, Chris continues his search for the missing Jill.


Notes: This fic is utterly random. It's not even smutty. Oh well. Enjoy :p Disclaimers: Obviously I don't own these characters. If I did, there would be much more in-game lovin'.

----------------------------------------

She had to be around here somewhere.

He hadn't travelled this far, stained his hands with blood... so much blood... just to give up now. That bastard had her locked away somewhere, he knew it. But where? That was the question.

He'd checked bloodstained hall after bloodstained hall, dingy room after dingy room, but nothing. Just dead bodies. Monsters. Empty rooms almost designed to crush his spirit. That bastard wasn't going to win however, oh no. He'd search until there wasn't a breath left in his body, and he would find her. Find her and then blow that fucker's brains out for what he'd done to them. Chris had paid for the night in blood. He'd make sure Wesker would too.

He proceeded to the last door he'd yet to go through... the locked one. He tried not to let his heart jump at the thought, but deep down he could guess what it meant. Something... or someone... was down there that Wesker didn't want to get out. And if it turned out to be another of his many monsters? Well so be it. He had one grenade left. Enough to take down himself and anything else in the vicinity... if it came to that.

He hoped it wouldn't.

The door beeped as the lock finally opened. Chris slowly turned the handle, a booming echo resounded throughout the hall as he pushed against it, a blast of hot air hitting his face from the depths below. Inspiring. Gun out, he proceeded slowly down the staircase, down into the depths of darkness.

The sound of footsteps filled the air around him as his boots touched down on each step. Darkness almost smothered him, the only indication that the stairs even ended coming from a faint, flickering light down below. Step after step he descended, heart hammering in his throat and a faint throb pounding in his head.

If all this came to naught? ... No. He wouldn't... couldn't think of it. This was his last resort, his last hope. His last sanity. She would be there. She simply had to be there. He couldn't even entertain thoughts to the contrary, for they just lead to madness.

Endless moments later he finally reached the bottom, a solemn flame providing the room's only light.

Chris' shadow danced on the wall behind him, but for once it was the only one there. He was alone. To be thankful for that or not, he wasn't sure. He continued down the narrow hall, finally ending at a single door. A rusty, banged up door that at this very moment in time seemed to hold Chris' future in its hands. But no matter how it turned out, his search was going to end right here, right now. With this one last door that held all his hopes.

Heart pounding, Chris placed a hand on the handle, steeling himself to open it. Either she was there and this was all over, or she wasn't and this was all over, he was out of ideas. After seemingly endless hours of killing, maiming, running, jumping through hoops, it all came down to this. A single door in a dank, dingy basement. He looked down at his belt, checking the single grenade he had left from the night's endeavours... just in case. Clenching his jaw, he turned the handle.

The door slowly swung open, booming throughout the narrow corridor and the small room held captive behind it. For a moment, an inperceptible moment, Chris' heart stopped. Time stopped. For all he knew, the universe itself stopped.

A tired, dirty, beat up face looked up at him from the solitary bed in the room. Thousands of emotions flew through his body, each struggling for supremacy. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Relief. Hope.

And then her arms were around his neck and all was forgotten, everything but the sensation of her body against his, time and the universe itself kicking back into gear once more. He'd finally found her. She was still alive.

"Jill, I..."

He held her face in front of his tenderly, hands shaking as though she might break, any and all words dying on the tip of his tongue. So instead he smiled. A sad, heartbreaking smile as wiped away at the dirt on her face with his thumb. Her hand grabbed onto his and she smiled back, her eyes searching his, hoping beyond hope this wasn't some crazy nightmare Wesker had cooked up just to kill the last of her spirit.

A single sob escaped Chris' throat and he closed the distance between their lips, embracing her with such force he feared he may never be able to let go again. From the moment they had arrived at this hellhole he'd been surrounded by death and decay, anger and betrayal, deception and lies. But his search had been what kept him going through it all, and it was finally over.

Finally over.

"Chris... it's Wesker."

Those three simple words sparked a familiar anger deep within his soul, an anger that had sustained him for most of the night. He paused to look into her eyes, the sight of her once again stirring a familiar passion. Passion for her... passion for revenge.

"I know."

Chris looked up into the corner of the bloodstained room, a light catching his eye. A camera was fixed to the roof, watching them with unseen eyes. Unseen eyes that had been watching Jill locked up in here all night.

That bastard.

His hands dropped, one to his gun, the other to Jill's hand. He took aim at the camera and fired, glass and plastic shattering throughout the room, the gunshot echoing loudly through the silence. For a moment they both stood there, Chris staring at where the camera had once been, Jill looking at the remains. Then he turned to her, his face set in an expression she had become all too familiar with.

"Let's go."

With those last words he exited the room, pulling her along behind him. One way or another, this horrible night was about to end. For better or worse, neither could tell... 


End file.
